


Above the Crowd

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Balcony Scene, F/F, Fireworks, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You and Natasha go away on vacation together and when the crowd outside your hotel room is making too much noise for you to sleep, Natasha helps take your mind off it.Square:@ladiesofmarvelbingo- E3 Balcony Sex
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Above the Crowd

It was hot and you couldn’t sleep. Something that seemed to be the norm around here. It didn’t seem to matter what day it was or how late it got, there was always something going on outside your window. Parades or street parties. Fireworks. Or sometimes just groups of drunken idiots causing trouble. The street was always busy and noisy and there were always colored lights flashing through your thin curtains to wake you up.

You’d thought it would be a fun place to take a break from the whole ‘Avenging’ thing. Where Nat could just be Nat. Where the two of you could get drunk and dance, and ride roller coasters or Ferris Wheels and eat food that had been deep-fried but definitely shouldn’t have been like butter and avocados and slices of pizza.

It had been fun, to begin with, but you were starting to think maybe this should have been a stop on the way to somewhere more relaxing, rather than the entirety of the vacation. A serious lack of sleep didn’t lend itself well to a romantic getaway.

You stepped out onto the balcony. There was music coming up from the street and sounds of people enjoying the hotel’s water park despite the fact it was already past midnight and it was supposed to close at ten.

The air was humid and had the strong scent of jasmine and that carnival scent that was a mixture of sugar, hot oil, sawdust, chlorine, and manure. You breathed it in and watched the people below enjoying themselves. For a brief moment, you considered going down to the water park too. Maybe it would cool you down and wear you out enough to help you sleep.

But you didn’t want to go down alone and as far as you knew, Natasha was asleep.

When her arms circled around you from behind you nearly jumped out of your skin. “Holy shit,” you gasped, putting your hand on your heart. “I swear one day you’re gonna give me a heart attack.”

“Shall I get a bell and ring it anytime I go through a door?” She teased.

You turned in her arms, laughing softly. “Yes, please,” you said. “A big one.”

Natasha started laughing quietly. “I’ll get right on that.” She brought her lips to yours. They were soft and they caressed yours gently as she kissed you. You ran your hands up her back and into her hair. She hummed softly and when you went to pull back, she chased your lips.

“I was thinking of going down to the water park,” you said. “They haven’t closed it and I can’t sleep because I’m so hot. Do you want to go too?”

Natasha ghosted her lips along your jaw and down your neck. “No,” she breathed and sucked softly on your skin. “I think I’d rather do something else.”

You pulled back and looked at her. “Should we be going inside?”

Her green eyes glittered and she smiled her cute little half-smile as she returned your gaze. “No, I think it’s nice out here.”

“Tasha!” You squeaked and rubbed your nose against hers.

“You don’t want to?” She said with a playful tease in her voice. “You don’t like the idea of all those people down there having a fun time being so close and yet so far to catching you?”

You shivered a little and looked back over the crowd below. “No, I do.”

Natasha spun you around and ran her hands down your arms, guiding your hands to the railing. She kissed your neck and ground into your ass as her hands moved again, this time to your breasts and she squeezed and kneaded them. “You need to be quiet, zolotse,” she whispered. “Think you can be a good girl for me?”

“Yes, Tasha,” you whispered.

She continued to massage your tits with one hand and the other ran down your stomach and slipped into your pajama pants. She slowly ran her fingers up and down your pussy through your panties. Slowly teasing you. You hummed softly and flexed your fingers on the railing. You kept your eyes on the water park below. It was lit up, the blue of the water glittering under the artificial lights. There was a large bucket that would slowly fill and when it tipped its contents on the people below they all screamed in delight and ran from it.

Natasha’s touch became firmer. She palmed your cunt, making your whole body buzz in anticipation for more. Your breath started to catch and you focused on keeping it steady. Each breath in came in jagged and then shuddered out of you again.

As you started to adjust to the pressure of her hand, she slipped it into your panties. She ran her fingers down to your entrance and collected up the moisture that had begun to seep from you and she used to to help her fingers move smoothly up and down your folds.

You moaned and shifted, spreading your legs wider and pushing back against her. She sucked hard on your throat, and you knew tomorrow there would be a mark where her lips had been.

She kept slowly grinding her hips against your ass but her fingers became more and more focussed. Your whole body buzzed at the mixture of sensations, and your moans started to get a little louder.

“Shh…” Natasha soothed. “You want those people to hear you?”

You clenched your teeth and shook your head, trying to smother the sounds you made. You logically knew there was no way they’d hear you down there anyway. Not over the water and the screams. It is fun to play the game though and struggling to keep quiet intensified everything, making your skin prickle and your cunt tingle.

Her fingers ran quickly over your clit, sending tendrils of pleasure creeping out through you. You closed your eyes and just gave yourself to it. It was like she was playing your body like an instrument. Her lips on your neck and her hips grinding into your ass. One hand squeezing and massaging your tits and the other working your clit. When two of her fingers pushed inside of you, it felt like you were going to fall apart around them. She fucked you quickly with them, moving them in and out as her thumb rubbed back and forth over your clit. The pads of her fingers kept pushing down on your g-spot again and again, and each time it did it made your knees buckle and your toes curl. The only thing holding you up was her and the balcony railing.

A fireworks show began across the road. The colorful light danced on your skin and the sounds of the explosions began to drown out the sound of the crowd below. 

You relaxed. Letting the sound of the fireworks drown out the sounds of your moans. You tilted your head back and Natasha captured your lips. You grew light-headed as you moved your lips with hers and your legs began to tremble. Everything was both soft and fuzzy and immediate and intense. Your core seized up and you broke the kiss and came on Natasha’s hand, letting the sound of the fireworks drown out the sound of your cry.

She kept moving her hand, slowing down but curling her fingers so they pressed and dragged over your g-spot, again and again. You weren’t sure if your orgasm ended and another one hit you, or the first one just became dragged out and more intense. Your knees buckled and you bit down into your hand as you screamed and squirted for Natasha.

Natasha hummed and her hand slowed and she pulled it away. You nearly collapsed right there and then but she caught you and kissed you gently. “There you go, my darling,” she teased. “Let’s have a cool shower to clean you up and then you should sleep.”

“Mm…” you hummed, feeling quite high and far off thanks to the endorphins coursing through your system. “You’re so smart, Natasha.”

She chuckled and led you back inside. “I know, zolotse. I know.”


End file.
